The Book of Notch
The Book of Notch does not exist in Minecraft and only exists to provide a background story behind The Player's arrival to Earth. Do you want to redirect to the Minecraftia Historica? The Book of Notch is the entire history of the Minecraft Universe as described by Notch and the humans supporting him from the dawn of time until the year 1984 RN (Return of Notch). It is important to remember that it is not a religious text; the Book of Notch is based on factual action in which Notch, Herobrine, and humans shape their worlds. Much of the history of Minecraft is written in Linear Redstonten, the language of the Indev civilization, and a great influence upon the human alphabet. '' Summary of ''Creation The universe was free of code in the Beginning. Then the universe burst into being in a great expansion, creating the materials from which everything emerged. Stars formed with planets orbiting them on which Life emerged. These stable systems would continue until the star reached the end of its life and exploded. It came to be that our Sun was formed, and planets began to form around it. Eventually, four major planets formed: Hermes, Earth, Indev, and Frio, as well as an asteroid field. Summary of Notch Indev Life emerged on Earth and Indev, and civilizations soon flourished on Indev. The people of Indev never aged, and they made great technological advancements, and eventually began to pioneer interplanetary travel. Exile Notch and Herobrine were brothers on Indev, and both grew to be strong soldier-explorers. Herobrine was named first officer of the spacecraft Cronus IX and Notch was named a lieutenant. However, Notch and Herobrine grew apart, and Notch attempted a mutiny against Admiral Sparklez. Notch failed, and he and his accomplices, including Jeb and Dinnerbone, were marrooned on Earth. Evolution Evolution on Earth was much slower than on Indev, and so when the escape pod in which Notch was marrooned in landed on Earth, there were no civilizations. Instead, the only creatures were wild beasts which could not yet think. Because of the lack of civilization here, and the inablility of the creatures to defend themselves against any possible attack by the Indev civilization, Notch and his friends came to become Protectors of Earth. Meanwhile, catastrophe struck Indev. Civilizations had gone to nuclear war, and the only living creatures were mutated, monstrous animals that feasted on one another. The surface of their world had been blown away, revealing a molten core upon which the creatures lived. Herobrine, one of the few survivors of the war, had become twisted by the horrors of war, and he became Evil. Collision Notch and Herobrine were unaware of each other's existence after Notch's exile, and they both protected the balance and order of their worlds (or in Herobrine's case, what was left of his world). However, it came to be that Indev collided with Earth, and merged with it to create a larger planet, the new Minecraftian Earth, with the Overworld (old Earth) enveloping the inner Nether (old Indev). At this collision, Notch and Herobrine met again, and Herobrine became enraged when he found his brother to not only be alive, but be the ruler of all Earth. Notch and Herobrine came to be enemies, as Herobrine sought the death of all Overworld creatures, and Notch, being the protector of the Overworld, sought the death of Herobrine's dark and monstrous creatures. During the time soon after the collision, Notch and his friends were forced to flee Earth and watch much of Earth's life die. They established a sanctuary in another dimension and waited for the Earth to settle. Once it did, the few surviving creatures on Earth continued to evolve, and some monsters from the Nether came to the surface and bred with Overworld creatures. Civilization As life on Earth became more complex, the humans came to be, and Notch decided to give them the gift of intelligence. He came down to Earth, disguised as another human, and presented a nomadic tribe with fire. With this tool, the humans became intelligent, and constructed civilizations. With this gift given, Notch hoped that Herobrine would be doomed to fail in any attempt to destroy Life. But Herobrine was cunning, and used humanity's intelligence against itself. He came up to the Overworld, disguising himself as a human as Notch did, and twisted the minds of kings and emperors, convincing them to wage war against other civilizations, to lust for money and power, introducing them to trickery and treachery. And although humanity continued to advance, it was now corrupt and self-destructive. Notch's Dimension During the time of human civilization's rise, Notch and his friends established a citadel beyond the stars in another dimension, where they would always be protected and where they could bring humans that they favored after death. The streets were paved with the finest gravel from Earth, the buildings colossal structures of cobblestone and wood, with great stained glass murals and glowstone and redstone decorations. Food grew in abundance and variety, and no one could ever go hungry here. The entire city was wired with redstone that allowed Notch and his friends to pass between buildings and perform daily activities with the greatest of ease. And within the rock the city was built upon was a stronghold in which Notch and his friends could take shelter if Herobrine ever found this kingdom. And so this strange land became known as the Kingdom of Notch, from which Notch or his friends could come down to Earth to observe the progress of Life and protect its balance. Conquest One day on Earth, a dark form, now known as the Enderdragon, appeared in the sky, and flew down to the surface of the Earth. And as the Enderdragon was the force of destruction (known in our realm as antimatter), it plowed a chasm through the Overworld and entered the Nether, where it joined forces with Herobrine, now a dark and entirely Evil Lord of the Nether. And Herobrine decided to invade Earth, bringing forth monsters from the End dimension (at the time unknown to Notch), the Nether, and even the Overworld. And when Notch saw this, he retreated to his dimension, for fear of death. Here, he constructed a new world, and built wonderful structures in his Kingdom. However, he was unable to grant the creatures he created with spirits, as they were mere Forms and not Life. Salvation And as he was Protector of Earth, he lamented over the certian destruction of the humans, and so Notch and his friends crafted one thousand Forms of soldiers, and Notch and his friends came down to Earth in full battle armor as the armies of Herobrine were about to invade the city of Arabus. He commanded his armies to storm the city and he took it back. From here his generals (his friends) commanded the army of Notch and the armies of Earth to fight Herobrine's forces, but Notch was unable to send much aid, as his son, Steven, had been born in a remote village, and he had to protect him from the omnipresent forces of Evil. Steven came to have powers beyond that of humans and his father eventually brought him to Arabus, to which the armies of Herobrine had once again advanced. The combined power of Notch and Steven, as well as the genius of Notch's advisors Jeb and Dinnerbone, was able to turn the tide of the War and within a few years the armies of Notch had retreated to the continent of Orent, the Overworld hub of Herobrine's empire. As the dark energy of Herbano, the capital of Orent, kept Notch and Steven outside of its walls (as they were immortal entities), the humans were reliant on their own power to conquer Herobrine's dwindling empire. Although the costs were great and the destruction prevalent, the courage of the humans led them to victory in storming the floating mountain-city of Herbano. And when Herbano fell, its power did so as well and Notch and Steven were able to pass its walls and descend into the chasm above which Herbano floats into the Nether, and they destroyed Herobrine. Histories After the death of Herobrine, human civilization continued to advance as Notch's armies waged war against the monsters of the Nether loyal to Herobrine's cause. Eventually, Notch could no longer find any creatures loyal to Herobrine, and he travelled to the End and banished the Enderdragon and his minions to the End forever, and Notch's Council ruled over Earth for over 1800 years. This is the end of the volumes of the book of Notch. Unfortunately, most of the books containing this information were destroyed in the Second War , and only a few artifacts remain. Summary of Loss Although sometimes considered another volume of ''The Book of Notch, this volume has a greatly different tone and is the only one in which Herobrine is never mentioned by name.'' It came to be that a mining party found a stronghold on the Emptiness, the barren wasteland of Orent formed during the War, and a lone miner found a shiny disc and a book. The miner brought this home and sold it to a wealthy librarian, who attempted to play the disc, and soon after was abducted by a party of Endermen, who summoned Herobrine. Herobrine invaded the librarian's body and destroyed his soul, taking control of the body as his vessel. During the next eight years, Herobrine won over masses of people by performing wondrous feats of "magic," and he soon came to control a third of Earth. Then, he declared war against Notch, once again summoning the Nether creatures and the monsters of Earth as well as a sizeable number of humans. Although technology had advanced greatly, Herobrine had mastered the art of building Forms, and summoned millions of brainless human Forms to consume and infect humans. Known as Zombies, these were the main foot soldiers of Herobrine, and managed to destroy civilization. The book ''Loss ''becomes very fragmented and variant across regions of the world due to the collapse of civilization, and therefore no texts after the Second War are credible enough for placement in the summary. Notch's Passage A small passage written by Notch (presumably at the end of his life) is included here for clarification of the purpose of the Player. '''Notice that the humans (villagers) are unaware that this document exists.' "When I left Earth, after my son Steven was slain by Herobrine, I could not doom the humans to be slaughtered like vermin by the forces of Evil. I have created a new kind of Form, and I believe that if I devote my Spirit to these creatures, they may become Living, and therefore true Guardians. I have created these creatures in the image of Steven, and I will send them down to the surface of the Earth to fight off Herobrine's minions and hopefully return the Earth to a state of peace. The loss of my son has weakened me, and so I cannot return to Earth. I hereby allow these Players, as I call these creatures, and my head advisor Jeb to protect Earth. I hope that, together, they may reinstate civilization on Earth." Details on the Book of Notch Detailed passages have yet to be added, as there are 157 chapters in ''Notch and 162 chapters in the entire history of Earth (the books Creation, Notch, and Loss together). I will occasionally add links to passages below or write them (if extremely important in Earth's history) to this mainpage itself. The story is fast approaching! Index of the Minecraftia Historica Book: Creation (Summary) Book: Notch (Summary) :: Volume: Indev (Summary) :: Volume: Evolution (Summary) :: Volume: Collision (Summary) :: Volume: Civilization (Summary) :: Volume: Notch's Dimension (Summary) :: Volume: Conquest (Summary) :: Volume: Salvation (Summary) :: Volume: Histories (Summary) Book: Loss (Summary) Survivor Currently under construction, NPCArchsenator sets the fanfiction Survivor in the universe of the Book of Notch. It tells the tale of a Player who comes into contact with villagers and decides to fight for humanity against the armies of evil. Spinoffs Rise to Power: The Story of the War against Herobrine Post-Apocalypse Book 1: The Remembrance This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Stories Category:Wars